I Can't Fly - Sequel YOU (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: selembar kisah yang menggambar kehidupan singkat youngjae setelah menolak ajakan kabur daehyun si aktor tampan yang terpikat padanya / daejae / /daehyun / youngjae /BAP / B.A.P /
1. I Can't Fly

**I Can't Fly (Sequel -YOU-)**

 **Two-shot**

 **by : will**

* * *

 **Typo = Ciri khas will :p**

* * *

jika iblis mempunyai sayap, bukan kah ia juga harus memiliki dua sayap agar bisa terbang secara simetris?

aku seorang iblis berwujud manusia yang telah menghancurkan kerja keras pria berparas rupawan -jung daehyun-

meluluh lantakan segala usaha kerasnya agar bisa berdiri sampai pada titik dimana ia bisa dengan bangga hendak mengambil ku dari genggaman iblis yang tak lain adalah ayah ku sendiri.

namun anak iblis ini dengan tidak tau dirinya menolak ajakan si malaikat dengan sugesti akan perubahan sikap tamak sang ayah.

dan harapan tinggalah harapan. sudah sepantasnya aku tidak berharap kepada manusia jika tidak ingin menelan kekecewan mendalam.

lagi-lagi aku di tinggalkan sendiri. berkubang didalam sepi membuat syaraf kehidupan ku mati.

hanya tumpukan berkas dan dentingan waktu yang senantiasa menemani ku.

dulu, aku selalu tidak bisa lepas dari berbagai macam dunia maya untuk memantau diri _nya._ namun kini, _dunia maya_ seakan neraka yang bisa aku pantau dari layar. bagaimana aku melihat ribuan manusia menjijikan mengolok-olok malaikat ku. pria tampan yang begitu bodoh memaparkan perasaan nya di hadapan publik.

tak memperdulikan dampak apa yang akan ia petik setelah mengemis diri ku untuk keluar dari lingkaran setan ini.

si bodoh yang begitu gagah tanpa rasa ragu mengutarakan segalanya, membuat hati ku meringis pilu menyadari diriku tak sekuat daehyun.

tidak seberani dirinya dalam mengambil tindakan tegas guna memetik kebahagiaannya sendiri.

aku sudah terikat.

memilih hal yang bertolak belakang dengan keingin hati kecil ku. mengabaikan kucuran darah tak terlihat meracuni seluruh syaraf kebahagian ku.

bahkan hanya sekedar senyum paksa tidak bisa aku ciptakan. bibir ini begitu kaku untuk mengulas senyum tipis.

daehyun-a .. bukan kah kita juga pernah berpisah dalam waktu yang begitu lama? tapi kenapa perpisahaan sekarang ini rasanya begitu berbeda.

tangan sialan ini selalu saja mencari cara untuk bisa menghubungi mu. sekali saja, aku ingin mendengar suara mu.

mengucapkan ribuan maaf yang tak pernah bisa aku sampaikan.

aku mendongak. menatap langit sewarna kehidupan ku -gelap-

tanpa bintang yang menemani si rembulan, bulan itu nampak kesepian. tidak jauh berbeda dari ku kan?

 _aku mencintai mu bocah gempal_

kalimat singkat namun tidak pernah bisa aku sampaikan. apakah aku harus meminum sebuah ramuan dari penyihir agar bisa berubah menjadi seekor burung dan mencari dirimu dengan bebas?

aku meminta mu melepas ku tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melepas mu? kau selalu bercokol di hati ini.

 _tok tok tok_

tiga kali ketukan sopan menggema. aku beranjak, menuju satu-satu nya pintu besar di ujung ruangan.

"maaf tuan muda, tuan yoo memanggil anda. beliau ada di ruang keluarga"

tanpa menjawab ucapan maid _neraka_ ini. aku melangkah cepat, memenuhi panggilan ayah.

"duduk lah" ujar nya begitu melihat ku berdiri disamping sofa mahal berwarna coklat keemasan. ia duduk dengan angkuh. disamping nya ada wanita anggun yang tak lain adalah ibuku. beliau tersenyum hangat ketika pandangan kami bertemu, dan aku hanya bisa membalas dengan pandangan datar tanpa minat.

"cepat tanda tangani itu, ayah tidak punya waktu"

aku berdecih, mengabaikan sopan santun yang selama ini aku anut. masa bodoh dengan semua nya. aku tidak peduli.

"apa ini?"

"tanda tangani surat cerai ini. setelah itu ayah akan mengurus pernikahan mu dengan putra tunggal choi grup"

 **deg**

aku merasa degup jantung ku berhenti sesaat. padahal untuk dua detik yang lalu aku merasa begitu bahagia mendengar perintah ayah untuk bercerai dengan wanita bebas ini. tapi setelah mendengar kelanjutan kalimatnya, aku merasa takdir semakin tak adil pada ku.

tidakkah ayah puas dengan fakta betapa menurutnya diriku ini? tidakkah ia sudah melihat ku memotong _sayap_ ini demi keinginannya untuk menikahi putri rekan bisnisnya?

tanpa banyak tanya aku segera membubuhkan tanda tangan diatas materai. dapat kulihat senyum puas tercetak dibibir hitam ayah.

"ayah senang?"

pria tua itu mengerutkan keningnya yang keriput.

"tolong ayah urus semua perceraian kami. tapi untuk menikah lagi dengan orang lain, maaf. aku menolak. lebih baik ayah mencoret nama ku dari daftar keluarga yoo. aku tidak butuh harta warisan atau apapun yang menurut ayah begitu berharga.

saya permisi" aku melenggang pergi. mengabikan raungan marah ayah yang menyebut ku anak tidak tau diri.

dalam gerakan kilat, aku membenahi beberapa baju dan surat-surat penting guna melamar pekerjaan. meninggalkan seluruh fasilitas dari ayah termasuk ponsel dan laptop. aku hanya mengantongi buku tabungan ku selama ini.

"selangkah saja kau keluar dari pintu utama! kau akan menyesal!" teriak ayah penuh amarah.

aku menatapnya datar. emosi ku menguap entah kemana. wanita disamping ayah mengusap lengannya lembut. mencoba menenangan si _diktator_

"ya ayah! aku akan menyesal jika tidak segera pergi dari istana rasa neraka ini. aku muak menuruti mu! aku muak menjadi boneka mu!

aku-!" aku menghela nafas, menurunkan nada bicara ku yang terlampau melengking. untuk pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada ayah

"aku lelah ayah. aku fikir setelah mengorbankan perasaan ku pada daehyun dan menikahi wanita pilihan mu. ayah akan sadar dengan segala ketamakan ini. kekuasaan dan harta tidak akan ayah bawa ma-"

 **plakk!**

sebelah wajah ku terasa panas setelah merasakan tamparan ayah untuk pertama kalinya. aku mengusap darah yang mengalir disudut bibir ku.

"ayah akan membuat mu menyesal!" geramnya penuh ancaman. aku tersenyum sinis. entah keberanian dari mana aku melawan segala aura intimidasi ayah

"ayah yakin? dengan cara memblacklist nama ku diseluruh perusahaan agar tidak diterima kerja? ah atau membunuh jung daehyun misalnya?"

"kau!"

"sayang sudahlah, sekali saja biarkan dia memilih jalan hidupnya" kali ini ibu bersuara.

"diam. aku tidak menyuruh mu bicara" ayah mendatap dingin pada ibu.

"aku akan bunuh diri tepat didepan mata mu jika kau tidak membiarkan youngjae pergi"

ayah nampak terpaku mendengar ancaman ibu, aku hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati, ternyata ayah mempunyai kelemahan juga

"ibu tidak perlu melakukannya, aku sendiri yang akan membunuh ibu jika ayah berani menyentuh jung daehyun" aku terkekeh menyeramkan. ibu tersenyum hangat. mengangguk puas akan kerja sama kami.

"aku pergi ibu, jaga dirimu baik-baik." aku memeluk wanita cantik ini. meski bukan ibu ku secara biologis tapi kebaikan hatinya tak kalah jauh dengan ibu kandung ku sendiri.

"kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik"

aku melangkah pergi. menjauhi istana megah yang selama ini menjadi saksi kehidupan sepi ku.

aku duduk termangu disebuh halte bus. tempat dimana dulu aku berpisah dengan daehyun. tujuan ku saat ini adalah kota besar di negara ini. hendak mengadu nasib dan mencari sosok pria ku. atau jika beruntung aku bisa bertemu dengan manajer daehyun, menanyakan secara langsung keberadaan pria-ku.

pria-ku? oh youngjae! bagiamana bisa kau mengklaim daehyun sebagai pria mu setelah apa yang kau lakukan? dasar tidak tau diri.

aku mengusap kedua tangan ku berusaha mencari kehangatan ditengah dingin nya hujan.

seperti nya bus terakhir sudah lewat. apa yang harus aku lakukan? menunggu hujan reda dan berjalan ke halte berikutnya?

ide itu tidak buruk. demi membunuh waktu, aku mengeluarkan foto lawas daehyun. mengusapnya penuh cinta seakan potret ini adalah sosok daehyun sesungguhnya.

"sebenarnya kau ada dimana bodoh" lirih ku pelan. air mata sialan ini keluar dari sumbernya tanpa diminta. aku menangis dalam diam. meresapi segala rasa sakit dan kerinduan yang mencekik.

bunyi klakson membuyarkan lamunan ku. seorang pria bertubuh gempal keluar dari sisi kemudi.

"youngjae? kau youngjae kan?"

suara itu! jantung berdetak cepat. setitik harapan kembali tumbuh setelah menemukan manusia yang ku anggap pelita di tengah kegelapan.

bisa kah...

bisakah aku berharap ia mau membantu ku menemukan mu dae?

* * *

 ****I Can't Fly****

* * *

pria gempal itu berjalan layaknya setrika. ponsel canggihnya ia tatap penuh minat menunggu panggilan nya di angkat.

setelah menempuh perjalan sepuluh jam, akhirnya kami sampai di jantung negara ini.

iya, kami. aku dan manajer hyung. pria yang dulu nya menjabat sebagai manajer daehyun. ia begitu baik mau menolong ku bahkan membiar ku membeli flat kecil yang dulunya di huni daehyun.

aku menghela nafas, setidaknya setelah bercerita tentang kehidupan ku pada pria ini. beban di pundak ku seakan terangkat -sedikit. tidak lagi se-menyesak-kan dulu.

"maaf, aku masih tidak bisa menghubungi nya"

"tidak apa hyung, kau mau menatap ku dan berbicara dengan ku saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur" ucap ku tulus. ia tertawa renyah

"tentu saja, kau itu pemicu semangat daehyun dalam mencari uang. jika dia tidak rajin seperti itu, aku juga tidak akan hidup layak seperti ini.

meskipun aku membenci mu karena sudah menyakiti daehyun, tapi melihat keadaan mu saat itu aku bisa sedikit memaklumi nya" papar manajer hyung. aku kembali malu di buatnya.

"maaf" lirih ku dengan suara bergetar

"kau bisa memakai ponsel ini. dulu ini milik daehyun sebelum debut. memang tua, tapi masih bisa di pakai kok" manajer hyung memberikan ponsel jadul. aku mengambil benda berharga itu. memeluknya erat.

"terima kasih hyung.. " aku menunduk dalam. menerima segala hal yang ia berikan tanpa berusaha menolak.

"disana ada lagu yang daehyun buat kan khusus untuk mu. ia membuat nya sebelum pergi ke negara antah berantah. sudah hampir siang, aku pamit dulu hmm.."

"sebentar lagi junhong ada jadwal pemoretan" lanjut manajer hyung. ia menghilang dibalik pintu flat ini. meninggalkan ku sediri tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

daehyun membuat kan ku lagu?

dalam gerakan cepat di barengi jemari ku yang _termor,_ aku membuka playsit musik di ponsel mungil ini.

 _I Can't Fly_

sabait kalimat langsung terpampang pada layar. satu-satu nya lagu yang ada di ponsel tersebut. mata ku memanas hanya melihat judul tersebut.

sanggup kah aku mendengar nya?

 _klik_

denting piano mengawali lagu, nada yang tersemat terdengar begitu memilukan. perlahan suara yang begitu aku rindukan menyapa indera pendegaran ku.

 _i was left alone in this lonely place_

 _repeated farewells are still though and_

 _i want one more time to reach you_

 _i keep on going farther away_

 _that moon that quiet_

 _you and my distance are like the same_

 _my word "i love you"_

 _doesn't reach you_

aku menangis dalam diam. tiap bait lagu daehyun seakan menggambarkan keadaan ku sekarang.

apa sekarang kau juga merasa kesepian dae?

aku harap iya. tetaplah kesepian sampai aku datang pada mu.

 _i cant fly_

 _this dark night where i cant sleep_

 _i cant fly_

 _as much as i love you i'll endure more but_

 _when it gets dark, alone while i shed tears that i have endured i draw you_

 _i cant fly_

 _if this nigh will pass i will erased you_

tangis ku makin menjadi, suara merdu daehyun terdengar bergetar menahan tangis.

kesakitan dalam dirinya tercurah penuh pada tiap untaian nada.

pantaskah aku menangisi mu dae? pantaskah aku menangisi tingkah pengecut ini?

 _i'm not special to you_

 _if you just forgot familiarity to me_

 _tell me if you still hate me now_

 _i will try to do efforts_

brengsek! kau amat sangat spesial. hati ku sudah ku berikan pada mu jauh sebelum kau pergi meninggalkan ku untuk kedua kali nya.

aku mohon... jangan berfikir aku membenci mu,

 _i cant fly_

 _this dark night where i cant sleep_

 _i cant fly_

 _as much as i love you i'll endure more but_

 _when it gets dark, alone while i shed tears that i have endured i draw you_

 _i cant fly_

 _if this nigh will pass i will erased you_

 _you seem to have forgoten all_

 _you seem to have erased all_

 _as much as i love you i'll endure more but_

 _you don't exist anymore_

 _i cant fly_

 _if this rght will pass i will erased you_

denting piano terhenti. isakan kecil daehyun mengakhiri lagu menyedihkan ini.

"dasar bodoh! air mata mu terlalu berharga untuk menangisi ku. tunggu aku jung daehyun, aku pasti akan menarik mu kembali. membawa mu kesisi ku dengan atau tanpa persetujuan mu"

aku tersenyum tipis. tidur tanpa alam di tengah gelapnya malam, ditemani alunan suara daehyun yang terdengan memilukan.

 _teruslah mencintai ku seperti aku mencintai mu!_

* * *

 ** _to be continued_**

* * *

Gaje yaa... ? wkwk kata aku hurt nya kurang... :p nyambung gak sih sama isi lagunya ^^'

btw maaf gk bisa nulis liriknya pake _hangeul (?)_ aku gak bisa. dan typo dilirik pasti ada, secara nulis indo aja typonya menjamur wkwk.

buat mbak aku yg request.. maaf bangettt hasilnya mengecewakan gini otak sengklek ku lagi gak bisa di jalanin ey.

yg review di drabble.. aku juga gak tau kenapa bisa review kalian gak masuk.. tapi tenang aja.. di email ada pemberitahuan nya kok.. jadi aku udah baca review kaliann.. eaa ea eaaa '3' '3'

Makasih yaaa udah R&R ^^ '3'

next chap kalo gak di up besok ya lusa. tapi kalo akunya gak **m** yaa jhahaha #ketawajahad#

 _see you ^^_


	2. Youngjae

**YOU (youngjae version)**

 **Daejae**

 **By : will**

* * *

 **Typo = Ciri Khas will :p**

* * *

 ** _inilah titik dimana youngjae berdiri diatas kedua kakinya. mencoba mencari belahan hatinya yang dulu ia abaikan demi sebuah harapan semu._**

* * *

 _"_ _sampai jumpa youngjae—ssi! Aku akan kembali untuk mu dan pastikan kau menerima cintaku!"_ teriakan si bocah gempal itu terdengar begitu keras. Surai nya bergoyang di terpa angin. Tangannya melambai penuh semangat. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan kepala dan tangan sebelah kanannya keluar dari jendela bus.

 _"_ _cepat kembali bocah gempal!"_ bocah lain yang berada di tepi trotoar berteriak nyaring. Membalas lambaian tangannya sampai bus itu menghilang dibelokan jalan.

 _"_ _terima kasih sudah bersedia menjadi temannya tuan muda."_ Ujar bibi cantik disamping sang bocah manis. Wanita cantik yang bekerja sebagai juru masak dikediaman keluarga yoo.

 _"_ _akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih bibi. aku tak pernah merasa begitu hidup sebelumnya. Tapi apa bibi juga harus pergi? "_ mata bulat si bocah menatap penuh harap pada wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga nya sendiri.

Wanita yang selalu merawat teman dekatnya dengan baik -Jung daehyun, bocah gempal yang baru saja pergi menggunakan bus besar jurusan Ibu kota.

Si bocah bodoh yang baru menginjak usia lima belas tahun dan hendak mengadu nasib dikota besar tersebut.

 _"_ _maaf tuan muda, tapi saya harus mengurus nenek jung daehyun. Beliau sedang sakit keras. Saya sungguh berterima kasih karena anda sudah mau merahasiakan ini dari daehyun"_

 _"_ _ugh karena bibi aku merasa menjadi orang jahat"_ rajukan si bocah manis membuat wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh pelan.

 _"_ _anda begitu baik tuan muda, pantas daehyun sangat menyayangi anda. Aku harap bocah bodoh itu bisa meraih mimpi nya"_

"—jae?! –ya ! youngjae—ssi?! " teriakan kesal manajer hyung membuyarkan lamunan ku. ia menghela nafas kesal karena aku abaikan. Tapi tak lama ia terkekeh pelan

"hyung.. kau membuat ku takut" ujar ku seraya berjalan menghampiri nya dengan membawa dua cup coklat hangat.

"aku merasa _de javu_. Dulu daehyun juga sering melamun jika sedang sendirian. Dan kau tau apa yang ia pandangi?"

"foto mu" manajer hyung tersenyum tipis.

Entah kenapa mendengar nostalgia manajer hyung membuat hati ku tercubit. Ada rasa senang namun selalu terselip rasa sesak.

Sudah hampir dua tahun dia menghilang. Tapi kau belum juga kembali dae.. andai aku memiliki uang yang cukup dan tau keberadaan mu sekarang, Sudah dipastikan aku akan terbang menyusul mu.

"apa sudah ada kabar tentang daehyun?" manajer hyung menatap ku sekilas sebelum meneguk cokelat hangat yang ku buat.

" sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat membahas bocah brengsek itu. Yang lebih penting, bagaimana kesehatan mu sekarang? Kau terlalu keras memforsir tenaga mu _tuan muda_ " ia tertawa mengejek.

Aku memang sedang sakit. Sudah satu minggu lebih tepatnya. Flu sialan ini membuat ku lemas. Ditambah demam tinggi tiga hari yang lalu. Musim dingin seperti ini memang sungguh menyiksa ku.

"hari ini sudah lebih baik hyung. Demam ku sudah turun. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku" aku tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih.

Daehyun benar-benar bertemu dengan orang yang baik. Bahkan mantan manjer nya ini begitu perhatian pada ku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini.

"anggap saja aku melakukan ini untuk mewakili si brengsek daehyun. Tsk! Dia akan menyesal sudah menghilang seperti ini. kau tau hari ini aku sudah menghubungi nya puluhan kali! Dan ketua komunitas yang ia ikuti juga susah sekali dihubungi" ia mengatakan dengan bersungut. Tak lupa tangan terus mengambil kue kering buatan ku.

"jangan mengganggu nya hyung. Mungkin dia sibuk dengan kegiatan baru nya. Sejujurnya aku masih merasa begitu bersalah.

Aku juga merindukannya" cicit ku lirih. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak begitu pantas mengatakan rindu pada pria tampan itu.

 _Hahaha_

"sibodoh itu pasti akan senang jika mendengarnya langsung" manajer hyung tertawa renyah membuat ku mau tak mau ikut tertawa bersama

"kau yakin dia tidak akan mual saat aku mengatakan itu setelah apa yang aku lakukan dulu? Rasanya aku ingin mati saat berfikir ia akan membenci ku" aku tersenyum miris. Merutuki kebodohan ku dimasa lalu.

"dia itu pria gigih dan tidak mudah melepaskan apa yang sudah dihatinya. Tentu kau sangat faham bagaimana jung daehyun bukan? Mustahil dia membenci mu. kau lah alasan dirinya hidup youngjae-ssi " entah kenapa mendengar ucapan manajer hyung membuat lidah ku kelu. Tetes air mata kembali jatuh tanpa aku sadari

"—ya yaa! –k –kenapa kau menangis?!" manajer hyung bertanya panik bergumam bodoh dan minta maaf secara random.

Aku terkekeh kecil "aku hanya terlalu bahagia hyung.. aku.. –merasa begitu hina karena sudah menyia-nyiakan pria seperti si idiot daehyun" aku mengusap kasar cairan liquid yang mengalir deras. Tampak didepan ku manajer hyung menghela nafas berat

"pergilah ke perbatasan negara G. Sebenarnya kemarin lusai aku berhasil menghubungi daehyun. Untuk masalah transportasi kau bisa menggunakan uang ku dulu. Aku gemas sekali melihat tingkah kalian"

Seketika telinga ku berdengung. Aku tak mendengar kata-kata manajer hyung selain berita mencengangkan tentang keberadaan daehyun sekarang. Ada perasaan yang begitu membuncah.

Bahkan hanya mengetahui keberadaan nya sekarang jantung ku berdetak tak karuan.

"—apa –apa ini bulan april? " tanya ku tak percaya. Bisa saja ini hanya lelucon bodoh manajer hyung yang ingin membuat ku senang.

"apa disini turun salju saat bulan april?" manajer hyung mendengus sebal. Tapi tak lama ia tersenyum tipis. Menghusap surai ku pelan "kalian sudah aku anggap seperti adik ku sendiri, aku benar-benar ingin melihat kalian bahagia.

Perjuangan kalian tidak akan pernah sia-sia " aku menghambur memeluk tubuh gempal manajer hyung.

 _Daehyun—ssi aku berjanji akan lebih giat mengumpulkan uang untuk menemui mu. tunggu aku sebentar lagi.. aku mohon jangan beranjak dari tempat mu sekarang sebelum aku datang pada mu_

* * *

 **YOU - Youngjae ver**

* * *

Rintik hujan salju tampak turun menutupi jalan setapak di depan flat kecil yang aku tinggali. Jendela yang terbuka ini mulai mengembun. Aku menghela nafas pelan. menutup gorden kamar kecil ini sebelum menghampiri futon yang tertata rapih di pojok ruangan.

Kehidupan mewah ku sudah kubuang. Mewah namun terasa begitu menyiksa. Berbeda dengan sekarang, aku merasa lebih hidup.

Akhirnya aku bisa mengambil tindakan tegas dengan pergi dari _isatana rasa neraka_ itu. Meniti kehidupan baru mulai dari titik terbawah.

 _"_ _aku mendapat panggilan dari agensi di seoul! Bolehkah aku menerima nya jae?!"_ kalimat penuh harapan daehyun kembali terngiang dalam benak ku.

Tangan ku meraih pas foto sedang yang tercetak wajah gempal daehyun. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar hingga kedua matanya tertutup. Ditangannya ada secarik kertas yang merupakan undangan dari agensi tersebut. Awal dimana daehyun mulai meninggalkan ku guna menyiapkan masa depan kami.

Ah bisakah aku masih menyebutnya masa depan kami setelah apa yang kulakukan ?

Pantaskah dae…?

rasa bersalah itu masih terus menghantui hari ku. hal ini sering kali membuat Ku tak bisa memejamkan mata. seperti yang terjadi sekarang. fikiran ku terus melayang meski jam digital diatas nakas sudah menunjukan 01.15 PM.

Dulu. dua bulan setelah pernikahan ku, ayah meminta ku untuk menceraikan gadis kaya itu. Tentu saja aku begitu bahagia. Berharap ayah menyadari perasaan ku yang sekarat kerena telah menyakiti sosok sebaik daehyun.

Namun kenyataan yang terjadi tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Ayah tak pernah memperdulikan perasaan ku, karena baginya aku hanyalah alat untuk memperluas kekuasaan serta kekayaan yang selalu ia cari. Tamak dan tak pernah puas, sifat alami ayah ku yang menyedihkan.

 _"_ _tanda tangani surat cerai ini. setelah itu ayah akan mengurus pernikahan mu dengan putra tunggal choi grup"_ nada perintah ayah menciptakan seulas senyum culas dibibir ku.

Meski kejadian itu sudah berlalu lama tapi tetap saja rasa sakitnya sama besar ketika pertama kali aku mendengarnya.

Aku memang menyukai sesama jenis, tetapi rasa suka ku lebih spesifik. Karena aku hanya bisa menyukai jung daehyun.

Menyukai? Oh ayolah jangan bodoh youngjae—ssi. Bukan hanya sekedar rasa suka tapi lebih mencintai.

"kau dengar daehyunnie? Aku mencintai mu.. sejak dulu" jari kecil ku mengusap potret jung daehyun. Berharap ia mendengar apa yang aku katakan. Aku memahami perasaan ku ketika sosoknya tak lagi berada di sekitar ku.

Ketika dia pergi untuk menggapai impiannya, aku mati kesepian. Hidup ku tak lagi ramai seperti saat adanya dirimu. Hingga lewat beberapa tahun aku melihat mu di televisi dan surat kabar.

Debut mu yang pertama.

Aku bahkan ikut menangis saking bahagia nya bisa melihat mu kembali, meski awalnya aku tak yakin itu adalah dirimu.

Pria hitam ku yang sedikit gempal berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu tampan. Aura bintang mu saat itu sungguh membuat kaki ku gemetar.

Kala itu aku terus bertanya, _mungkinkah kau mengingat ku? kapan kau kembali? kau tau aku menunggu mu kan?_

Tapi bodoh nya dirimu yang terlalu lama berkelut dengan _alat perang_ mu melawan ayah, hingga berita menyesakkan itu tiba.

Pernikahan bisnis yang ayah ciptakan meruntuh kan segala kenangan indah yang sudah aku susun begitu rapi saat menyambut mu kembali pada ku. dan tidak cukup sampai disitu, kau muncul dihari menyakitkan itu.

Kau tau perasaan ku dae? Aku merasa berdiri diatas ambang kebahagaiaan kesedihan serta keputus asaan. Aku begitu bahagia melihat mu secara nyata. Tapi rasa sedih lekas menggelayuti ku, menyadari aku sudah terikat dengan orang lain.

Andai aku tau ayah tidak akan berubah sedikit pun meski aku sudah mengikuti segala kemaunya, tentu saja aku akan berlari meraih tangan mu.

Aku terlalu naif dan percaya ayah akan menghentikan obsesinya menumpuk harta.

Kebahagiaan ku tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Daehyunnie.. egoiskah aku jika mengharapkan mu segera kembali? apa terlihat begitu tidak tau diri berharap demikian setelah apa yang aku lakukan pada mu?

 _"_ _aku mohon.. tunggu aku sebentar lagi, izinkan aku memperjuangkan pria-ku…"_

Derik jangkrik menemani diriku yang berdiri mematung diatas rerumputan lembut. Keheningan malam serta dinginnya udara seakan membekukan seluruh tubuhku, pemandangan didepan ku juga tak kalah membuat hati ku beku. Jauh didepan ku ada sosok daehyun yang berdiri ditemani gadis cantik bersurai hitam kelam. dalam pelukan sang gadis terlihat bayi mungil yang begitu menggemaskan. Mereka Nampak begitu bahagia.

Jantung ku teremas kuat, nafas ku tersenggal menyadari dirinya telah menjalin ikatan lain. Air mata ku sudah menumpuk, siap tumpah kapan pun.

Tangan besar daehyun melambai padaku, mengisyarat kan ku untuk segera mendekat. senyum lebarnya terasa menohok jantung ku.

Daehyunnie.. inikah perasaan mu ketika melihat ku telah menjadi milik orang lain?

Inikah kematian? Sakit sekali, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali _dae_.

Iris ku membola melihat mereka bertiga menjauh tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, oh tidak! Jangan! Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku!

Aku rela sakit berdarah melihat mu bersama orang lain asalkan kau tidak menghilang lagi dari hidupku. Ku mohon!

Daehyun—ssi! Jung daehyun! Jangan tinggalkan aku!

"daehyunnie!" nafas ku tersenggal, keringat dingin jatuh dari dahi ku. aku menatap nanar ruangan sempit yang menjadi kamar ku.

Mimpi?!

Mimpi terburuk yang terasa begitu nyata. Aku menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan ku yang gemetar hebat.

 ** _Duk duk duk!_**

Aku mengeryit bingung mendengar ketukan tak sabar dari pintu utama flat ini. untuk sesaat aku bisa menghentikan termor yang menghinggapi tangan ku.

 ** _Dukk duk duk!_**

Siapapun didepan. Aku akan memberi bogeman mentah karena berani berkujung di pagi buta! Manusia sialan mana yang berani bertamu jam 3 dini hari?!

 ** _Dukk duk duk!_**

Oh sial! Tunggu sebentar brengsek! Beri aku waktu mengumpulkan nyawa. Aku terus mengumpat seraya berderap cepat menuju pintu utama flat mungil ini. dengan tak sabar aku segera membuka pintu besi didepanku.

"apa anda tidak tau sekara ja—m—" kalimat ku tersendat. Pupil ku mengecil tak percaya melihat objek yang berdiri tegap menghadap ku.

"—dae " panggilan ku terputus ketika tangan besarnya menari ku keluar. Memeluk ku erat dengan baju nya yang sedikit basah. Aku masih memproses segalanya. Menelaah pelan-pelan kejadiaan ini.

Mungkinkah aku kembali bermimpi? Apakah tadi aku jatuh tertidur lagi guna merubah mimpi buruk tersebut menjadi sedikit lebih indah?

"aku pulang… " suara seraknya menarik ku dari keterpakuan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher ku. deru nafasnya yang tersenggal begitu menggelikan menerpa kulit leherku.

Mimpi ini.. kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

Dengan ragu aku membalas pelukan erat _pria-ku_.

"dasar mimpi brengsek! Kenapa terasa nyata sekali" aku menggerutu kesal. Ini semua terasa begitu nyata sampai aku enggan untuk membuka mata. _Pria ku_ mengurai pelukan kami.

Dahi nya mengeryit bingung. Aku tersenyum tipis balas menatap iris elangnya yang aku rindukan. Wajah kokohnya Nampak begitu tampan dengan kulit berwarna kecoklatan. Ia terlihat lebih tan dari sebelumnya, dan aku sangat menyukai itu.

Apapun yang ada pada dirinya mampu membuatku bertekuk lutut dalam pesona seorang jung daehyun

 _AKH!_

Jeritan sakit itu berasal dari ku, tangan besar daehyun baru saja mencubit gemas hidung ini. aku yakin pasti hidung ku memerah.

"sakit kan? Ini bukan mimpi tuan muda" ia tersenyum mengejek

 _Ugh senyum yang dari dulu aku rindukan_

Tiba-tiba pandangan ku agak buram karena air mata sialan ini sibuk berebut keluar.

"—ya -ya! kenapa? –apa cubitan ku sangat sakit?" _pria-ku_ bertanya khawatir. Tangan hangat itu mengusap lembut air mata ku yang turun menganak sungai.

Aku mengangguk cepat di iringi isakkan keras. Tangisan ku makin menjadi ketika merasakan lengan besarnya merengkuh tubuhku.

 _Hahhh~_

"padahal tadinya aku ingin menyerang mu dengan ciuman panas setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu" aku tersenyum disela tangis mendengar rencana mesumnya.

 _Terima kasih.. terima kasih sudah kembali pada ku_

* * *

 **YOU - Youngjae Ver**

* * *

Pintu disebelah kamar mandi terbuka, uap tipis membingkai daun pintu yang terbuka. _Pria ku_ berdiri diambang pintu dengan tangan sibuk menggosok rambutnya yang setengah basah.

 _Malaikat.._

Tanpa sadar aku bergumam dalam hati, merutuki sosok sempurna jung daehyun. Senyum tipis tersemat diwajahnya.

"awas mata mu keluar. Berhenti menatap lapar pada ku"

Aku mengerjap, bangun dari keterpurukan akan pesona jung daehyun. _Dasar mata sialan_

 _Hahaha_

"manisnya~ " daehyun mencubit gemas kedua pipi ku

"—ap –apa kau bilang?! Aku ini tampan!" tangan nya segera ku tepis, dengan cepat aku berpaling. Menyembunyikan wajah ku yang terasa panas.

"iya-iya, ketampanan yang membuat wanita iri?" ia tertawa lepas sampai kedua matanya tertutup

"dasar sialan!" aku memukul lengan daehyun cukup keras sebelum tidur menyamping memunggungi daehyun

"hei, kau marah?" aku diam tak menjawab. Menarik selimut sebatas bahu

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku berteriak nyaring. Lengan besarnya memeluk pinggang ku erat. Wajahnya merangsek di ceruk leherku.

"dari dulu aku ingin melakukan hal seperti ini" ucapnya sendu.

Aku berbalik, memindahkan lengan kiri nya menjadi bantalan ku.

 _Nyaman sekali_

"mulai sekarang kita bisa melakukannya setiap hari"

 _Uhm_

"pasti! Bahkan aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini" seringai menyebalkan terpantri diwajah tampan daehyun

"tubuh mu masih sedikit panas" ia menyatukan kening kami, tak pelak hindung kami saling bersinggungan. Nafasnya menerpa kedua bibir ku, jantung ini berdegup cepat menyadari posisi kami begitu intim. Dalam gerakan cepat ia mengecup bibir ku.

"aku mencintai mu" wajah ku kembali memanas mendengar kalimat indah dari nya. Kalimat yang selalu aku nanti kan, akhirnya bisa kudengar.

" _sial_ _!_ Akhirnya aku mendengarnya! Apa kau tidak tau seberapa ingin aku mendengar kalimat itu?! –aku –aku selalu berfikir tidak bisa mendengarnya – _hiks!_ "

Ia menarik ku kedalam pelukannya "aku akan mengatakannya sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, aku mencintai mu jung youngjae. kau dengar?"

"kau fikir aku tuli?! Tentu saja aku mendengarnya!" aku berteriak kencang dalam pelukan daehyun.

Ahh kenapa aku cengeng seperti ini. sadarlah youngjae—si kau itu pria

"aku mencintai mu" ungkap ku dengan suara bergetar. kecupan manis dari daehyun menghujani pucuk kepala ku. degup jantung nya bertalu begitu nyaring

"aku rasa sebentar lagi jantung mu keluar dae" aku terkekeh pelan diikuti tawa senang daehyun.

"terima kasih sudah berjuang untuk ku, maaf membuat mu meninggalkan segalanya" ia menatap ku sendu, tangan kanan nya mengusap lembut pipi ku

 ** _Cup_**

"meninggalkan tempat mengerikan itu untuk memetik kebahagiaan dari mu bukan hal yang merugikan" ujar ku setelah memberi kecupan manis pada bibir tebal daehyun.

"bisa aku minta lagi? "

"minta apa?" aku mengeryit bingung

"ini" ia menyetuh bibirnya seraya tersenyum menggoda. Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, aku menuruti permintaanya. Bukan sekali, bahkan aku berkali-kali mengecup bibir tebal daehyun.

"cukup!" daehyun menahan bibirku dengan telapak tangannya

"kau bisa membuat _dia_ bangun! Aku tidak mau menyerang mu sekarang. Sebaiknya kita segera tidur" ia menggeram. Suara terdengar serak

"dia siapa?"

"jangan berlagak bodoh tuan muda" daehyun menatap ku datar. Aku mendengus sebal. Tapi tak berselang lama senyum mengejek menghias wajah ku

"jangan bilang _itu_ mu bangun? Hey, bagaimana mungkin beberapa kecupan bisa membuatnya bangun?!"

Daehyun mendengus sebal "cepat tidur sebelum aku lepas kendali"

Ia mengeratkan pelukan kami, berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya bulan desember.

Ini akan menjadi musim dingin terhangat yang pernah aku rasakan setelah sekian lama diri ku membeku dalam kesepian.

* * *

 **You - youngjae ver**

* * *

Aku menghela nafas pelan. sebal melihat daehyun berjalan layaknya setrika. Percuma menegurnya untuk duduk, si keras kepala ini pasti akan mengacuhkan ucapanku.

Saat ini kami tengah duduk nyaman di taman kota, atau hanya aku yang duduk nyaman? Karena nyatanya _pria-ku_ ini sedari tak mau diam.

"duduklah jung daehyun, kau terlalu menarik perhatian" aku memperingati. Meski sudah dua tahun vakum dari dunia _celebrity_ nya, pasti masih ada beberapa orang yang cukup familiar dengan wajah tampan daehyun.

Ia tersenyum kikuk "manajer hyung lama sekali "

" kita baru sepuluh menit dan kau bilang lama?"

"ini kota besar yang penuh kemacetan. ingat itu tuan jung" lanjut ku mengejek. Ia mendengus, menarik bahu ku mendekat.

"maaf mungkin karena aku terlalu lama tinggal di daerah bebas macet, point penting itu aku lupakan" daehyun terkekeh, sesekali mencium pelipis ku.

"ya.. ini di depan umum, tau tempat sedikit" aku mencubit perutnya. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu acuh

"sebenarnya siapa yang ingin bertemu dengan ku?"

"itu rahasia" ujarnya dengan senyum misterius

"jangan buat aku penasaran"

 _Hahaha_

"itu bagus kan. Dia orang yang berharga untuk ku, kau pasti menyukai –"

 _"_ _tousan!"_ lengkingan khas bocah menghentikan pembicaraan kami. Beberapa meter dari tempat kami berdiri ada manajer hyung tengah menggendong bocah kecil berkulit gelap. Tubuh gempal si bocah bergerak kesana kemari ingin menepakkan kaki mungil nya diatas tanah

"Dai-CHAN!" daehyun berteriak girang menghampiri si mungil. Ia segera menggendong bocah tersebut, menghujani pipi gembilnya dengan ciuman maut.

Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia, melupakan diriku yang butuh penjelasan.

 _Siapa bocah lucu itu?_

 _Mungkinkah… dia anak daehyun dari wanita lain?_

"jangan berfikir macam-macam. Bocah manis itu bukan benih nya bersama wanita lain" _manager_ hyung membuyarkan lamunan ku. aku tersenyum tipis sedikit dipaksakan.

oh bicara tentang _manager_ hyung, _manager_ usil ini ternyata mengatakan omong kosong pada daehyun. ia memaparkan kebohongan tentang aku yang terjangkit sakit parah. dan seperti yang kalian duga, daehyun tanpa berfikir dua kali langsung mencari penerbangan tercepat ke negara ini.

"aku pergi dulu"

"kemana hyung? tidak ikut kami pergi makan? " rencananya memang kami akan pergi makan siang setelah bertemu dengan orang yang kami tunggu

"tidak bisa. sebentar lagi junhong ada jadwal pemotretan, aku per— wah! Apa yang daehyun lakukan?!

Aku bisa melihat _kiss-mark_ di pangkal leher mu" ia berbisik pelan sebelum tertawa lepas seraya berlari kecil mendekati van besar di ujung jalan.

Tangan ku dengan cepat menutupi tempat yang di tunjukkan _manager_ hyung.

"jae kau sakit?! Wajah mu merah" punggung tangan daehyun menyentuh dahi ku

"—tid –tidak! " aku menepis daehyun. Ia sedikit terkejut akan tindakkan ku.

"ayo kita pergi makan. Aku lapar!" tangan kecil ku menggenggam tangan kanan daehyun yang bebas. Menariknya menuju café di seberang jalan. mengabaikan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu dalam gendongan daehyun.

* * *

 **YOU - Youngjae Ver**

* * *

"jadi dia cucu bibi jung?!" aku berteriak tak percaya. meneliti lebih rinci makhluk mungil didepan kami. cara makannya sungguh berantakan. beberapa nasi menempel disekitar pipi nya.

daehyun terkekeh "iya, beberapa bulan lalu kampung halaman nenek terkena gempa. dan yang selamat hanya si gempal ini" daehyun tersenyum sendu

hati ku kembali diremas oleh tangan kasat mata. tatapan terluka itu sungguh tidak ingin ku lihat. aku mengusap punggung tangan daaehyun, sekarang kulitnya makin gelap. menambah sisi maskulin _pria-ku._

ia tersenyum tipis "setelah gempa mengerikan itu, aku menjemput dai-chan dan mengajaknya berkeliling di kota perbatasan tempat ku mengabdi. hanya dia keluarga yang aku punya di dunia ini selain dirimu dan _manager_ hyung. jadi.. mau kah kau merawatnya bersama dengan ku?" tangan besar daehyun mengukung punggung tanganku. meremasnya lembut menimbulkan sengatan listrik menyejukkan.

"membangun keluarga kecil bersama kami" lanjutkan penuh harap

"maaf.." ucap ku pelan. wajah tampan daehyun memucat. Menampakkan kesakitan begitu dalam. Ia mencoba menerbitkan senyum paksa.

"ak—"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang tidak pantas kau ucapkan? Harusnya itu menjadi kata-kata ku! kau sudah berjuang terlalu banyak. Setidaknya sisakan satu hal untuk ku juga. Ka—"

Ocehan ku terhenti begitu bibir tebal daehyun mendarat lembut diatas tepat dibibirku, ia menyesap pelan dibarengi kecupan-kecupan memabukkan yang membuat ku melayang.

Pada kecupan kesekian, daehyun menjauhkan wajahnya. memandang ku lekat tanpa mau berkedip barang sedetik pun.

"jung daehyun.. bocah gempal ku yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi actor tampan, ah tidak! Mantan actor yang masih tetap tampan..

Maukah kau hidup bersama pengecut seperti ku? menciptakan keluarga kecil kita dan membesar _daiki chan_ bersama" suara ku sedikit bergetar

"te—"

"aku tau kau tidak akan menolak" tepat setelah mengatakan hal yang terasa begitu _sassy,_ air mata bahagia ini mengalir deras. Membasahi pipi tirus ini.

" _appa_.. " selembar tissue di ulurkan oleh si mungil berkulit lebih gelap dari daehyun.

Ia turun dari kursi tinggi dibantu daehyun. Melangkahkan kaki mungilnya mendekati ku.

Aku sedikit membungkuk ketika tangan si manis berusaha menggapai wajah basah ini. dengan sekali gerakan aku membawa tubuh gempalnya pada pangkuan ku.

" _appa_.. segeralah menikah dengan _tousan_. Aku bosan mendengarnya mengeluh karena begitu merindukan mu. _youngjae appa_ mau kan?" mata bulat itu menatap ku penuh harap. Panggilannya sungguh menyejukkan hati ku

" _appa_ tidak mungkin menolak!" aku menghujani kecupan hangat pada seluruh wajah _daiki_. Ia tertawa renyah.

Tangan kecilnya menangkup kedua pipi ku. wajah mendekat, mencium bibir ku dan sesekali memberi lumatan. Mata ku membola.

"yak! balita hitam! Jangan melumat bibir seksi _youngjae appa_!" Daehyun menjerit keras seraya menarik _daiki_ dari pangkuan ku.

"jangan lakukan itu lagi! ! kau mengerti?!" daehyun menekan setiap suku katanya. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat _pria-ku_ cemburu dengan bocah sekecil _daiki_

Bocah gempal itu merengut tak terima " _daiki_ hanya mengikuti cara _tousan_ mencium _appa!"_

Mendengar sanggahan polos daiki, aku tertawa lepas. daehyun menatap ku tak suka

"pokoknya tidak boleh. _Dai-chan_ masih kecil. Hanya boleh mengecup oke?"

 _Daiki_ mengangguk kaku. ia turun dari gendongan daehyun dan duduk _anteng_ menikmati makanannya. daehyun tersenyum puas.

"kalau sudah besar nanti _daiki_ akan sepuas nya melumat bibir sexy _youngjae appa"_ gumaman _daiki_ membuat tawa ku kembali meledak. daehyun sendiri mengerang frustasi.

"bahagia sekali heh?!" celeteuk daehyun sinis

"cemburu dengan bocah hmm?" aku menggoda _pria-ku._

ia mendengus sebal " _dai-chan,_ saat besar nanti kau cari pria manis sendiri dan ciumlah sepuas mu oke?-akh!" daehyun menjerit kesakitan menerima tendangan kaki ku pada tulang keringnya.

" _tousan_ kenapa?"

aku memandang daehyun tajam. mengancamnya lewat tatapan mata. si bodoh ini benar-benar berbahaya untuk otak polos daiki

"lupakan ucapan _tousan ne."_

" _youngjae appa_ tidak perlu khawatir. saat besar nanti _daiki_ hanya mau mencium _youngjae appa_ kok. _daiki_ tidak tertarik dengan pria manis atau pun wanita cantik di luar sana"

"huh?" aku mengerjap, antara takut serta takjub.

"dalam mimpi mu bocah hitam! youngjae itu milik _tousan"_

"daehyun-ah selama ini apa saja yang kau ajarkan padanya? kenapa cara bicaranya sama persis dengan mu hah?" melihat peringai daiki seperti melihat daehyun di masa lalu. ia dulu juga sering kali mengatakan tidak tertarik dengan makhluk mana pun selain diri ku.

sial! wajah ku selalu panas jika mengingat masa kecil kami

"ya! jangan merona karena ucapan bocah tengik ini!" tangan besar daehyun mencubit kedua pipi ku

"wah, _youngjae appa_ terlihat semakin menggemaskan!" daiki berterpuk tangan senang.

"bocah lima tahun yang penuh kejutan" gumam ku tanpa sadar

"lima tahun? siapa?" tanya daehyun bingung. aku menatap nya datar

" _dai-chan?"_ daehyun mencoba memastikan, anggukan malas menjawab pertanyaan kepastian daehyun

" dia baru tiga tahun bulan depan! _hahaha_ bocah ini wajah nya terlalu boros" daehyun terpingkal. tertawa bahagia diatas merengut nya si kecil _daiki_.

aku tertawa canggung mendapati tatapan tajam _daiki_ yang terkesan lucu.

 _Ahh aku ingin menggigit pipi nya!_

" _youngjae appa_ ini milik _tousan_. Kau mengerti? Lihat jari manis _appa._ Disana sudah ada cincin yang sama seperti punya _tousan_. Kami ini sudah terikat. Jangan _tikung tousan_ mu sendiri bocah" _pria-ku_ tersenyum mengejek.

Wajah manis _Daiki_ memerah menahan tangis. "kau ini kekanakan sekali " aku beranjak dari duduk. meraih _daiki_ kedalam gendongan ku agar ia tangisnya tak meledak. Aku menepuk punggung nya pelan, tangan kecil daiki melingkar erat di leher jenjang ku.

"dasar manja" gumam daehyun sebal. Aku menggeleng tak habis fikir akan tingkah _pria-ku_

"ayo kita pulang, sepertinya si _manja_ ini butuh istirahat" lengan besar daehyun menarik pinggang ku. kami berjalan bersisian menuju pintu keluar caffee.

Nafas teratur _daiki_ sedikit menggelitik leher ku. aku bergidik geli, daehyun yang menyadari hal itu segera mengambil alih _daiki_ dari gendongan ku.

"leher menggoda itu benar-benar titik lemah mu ya~~" dia tertawa senang. Mengamit tangan kanan ku dan memasukkan kedalam saku nya. Rasa hangat menjalar memenuhi tubuh serta hati ini. musim dingin tahun ini benar-benar jauh lebih hangat di banding tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"jaga bicara mu bodoh!" aku menendang betis daehyun cukup keras. Ia mengaduh merdu, tawa ku meledak melihat ekpresi sakitnya.

"sekarang tuan muda yoo pintar mengumpat dan bertindak kasar eoh?!" cibir _pria-ku_

"dengan mengumpat, aku merasa jauh lebih tangguh. Hidup di dunia luar sungguh keras!" aku tersenyum mengingat kini bisa hidup bebas mengkespresikan apa yang ada di hati.

"aku hebat ka—dae?" aku terkejut menerima pelukan hangat daehyun. Lengan sebela kiri nya merengkuh tubuh ku. kecupan lembut ia hujani tepat diatas pucuk kepala ini.

"maaf sudah membuat mu merasakan kejamnya dunia luar" nada penuh penyesalan begitu kentara. Aku tersenyum senang sekaligus sebal

"ini belum seberapa dengan perjuangan mu bodoh!" aku memukul _sayang_ punggung daehyun. _Daiki_ menggeliat tak nyaman sedikit terganggu oleh gerakan ku.

Daehyun mengurai pelukan kami, menatap itens kedalam iris ku "aku mencintai mu" lirihnya merdu

"aku juga mencinta mu _pria-ku_ " ujar ku lantang. Usai mendengar kalimat singkat ku daehyun mencuri ciuman dari bibir ini.

"kita di luar! " aku mendesis tajam tapi tetap memberi nya kecupan balasan. Daehyun tersenyum lebar, menarik pinggang ku mendekat.

"apa peduli ku hmm?" bibir itu mengulas smirk mempesona

 _"kyaaaa! Aku bisa sekarat!"_ teriakan hebat dari segerombolan gadis berseragam senior high school membuat kami terlonjak. Bangun dari fase _dunia milik berdua_

Aku menatap ngeri gadis-gadis imut disana. Sebelah tangan mereka tampak memegang ponsel.

"mereka merekam kita!" cicit ku takut. Daehyun hanya tersenyum santai. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan agar gerombolan gadis itu tak lagi berteriak dan mengundang kerumunan lebih banyak.

"sssshhh"

"anak kami sedang tidur, tolong jangan berisik ya" pinta daehyun lembut. Aku sebal ia bisa selembut itu juga pada gadis-gadis didepan kami

 _"ommo! Aku bisa mati! Mereka sudah terikat! Ini bisa jadi bahan tulisan ku nanti!"_

 _"tolong beri aku nafas buatan!"_

 _"ini hari bersejarah!"_

Bisikan-bisikan aneh it uterus berkoar. Meski lebih sedikit tenang tapi seperti nya tetap mengusik tidur nyenyak _daiki-chan_.

"daehyun-a.. mereka aneh, sini biar aku yang menggendong _daiki_. Kita harus segera pergi" aku mengambil alih _daiki_ tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari daehyun. Tangan kanan ku menarik hoddie daehyun agar wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat. Aku takut mereka menyadari siapa sosok _pria-ku._

Sebaiknya kami segera pergi da—

"kalian ini benar-benar ya! Lihat, suami ku jadi tidak nyaman" daehyun menggenggam tangan ku erat. Ia memandang datar gerombolan gadis itu yang terlihat bersalah.

 _"maaf!"_ ujar mereka serempak.

 _"hei.. kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan pria hitam itu?"_

 **Deg!**

Mendengar bisikan lain dari gadis berkacamata besar membuat ku menegang. Tidak! Jangan sampai mereka menyadari nya dan kembali mengusik _pria-ku_

"oh ingatan mu cukup tajam juga gadis _mata empat_ " iris ku mengecil mendengar ucapan bodoh daehyun. Aku menarik lengannya agar segera beranjak dari kerumunan yang semakin besar.

 _Apa yang dilakukan si brengsek ini!_

"tutup mulut o—"

"aku jung daehyun. Kalian masih mengingat ku? dan ini pasangan hidup ku, di gendongannya adalah anak kami.

Dan aku mohon dengan penuh rasa hormat, jangan ganggu kehidupan kami. Jangan usik pria ku atau pun putra kami. Ah tapi aku yakin kalian masih penggemar ku kan? Aku harap kalian tau batasan mantan idol serta penggemar.

Jika kalian menghargai privasi kami, aku akan sangat berterima kasih dan membagikan moment kami jika pria-ku tidak keberatan" ucapan berani daehyun sukses membuat ku tersipu. Bahkan hoddie yang tadi menutupi sebagian wajahnya ia buka. Memperlihatkan paras tampan _pria-ku_ disertai senyum seribu watt.

 _Si sialan ini memang benar-benar ingin di hukum diatas ranjang ya!_ Aku menjerit dalam hati.

"ayo pulang! Aku akan menghukum mu diatas ranjang" bisik ku seduktif. Tentu saja dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

Tubuh _pria-ku_ tampak menegang sesaat. Ah bisa jadi tubuh bagian selatannya juga ikut tegang kan?

"baiklah gadis-gadis cantik dan pria tampan dibelakang sana! Kami undur dulu" usai mengatakan kalimat pamit yang membuat hati ku dongkol, kami beranjak dari dalam kerumunan.

Pergi ke apartement mewah daehyun guna menjemput _hukuman indah_ si pria tampan ini.

"aku mencintai mu" ujar ku melayangkan kecupan singkat di pipi kanan daehyun. Ia yang di belakang kemudi mengumpat kesal.

Aku sendiri terkekeh bahagia mendapati _senjata_ diantara kedua pahanya itu tampak _bangkit_.

"setelah ini kekehan mu akan berbuah rintihan pembangkit libido seorang jung daehyun. Arghhh ! sial, kenapa malah macet seperti ini!"

aku kembali tergelak, lupa akan keberadaan _daiki-chan_ dipangkuanku.

" _appa_ belisik" gumam _daiki_ dengan mata tertutup.

"maaf-maaf" ucap ku setelah berhasil meredam tawa. Mengusap perlahan punggung berisi _daiki_ berharap ia kembali ke alam mimpi.

"oh sial!" pria disamping ku masih saja _misuh-misuh_ duduk tanpa bisa tenang.

"bersabarlah.. nhhh~" dengan amat sangat sengaja aku mendesah, menatap nakal _pria-ku_ tak lupa aku menggigit bibir bawah ini disertai menyisir surai ku kebelakang.

Wajah daehyun makin memerah. Nafasnya tersenggal tak karuan

"pffttt!" aku menutup bibir ku agar tidak lagi mengeluarkan tawa meledak.

Menyenangkan sekali menggoda _pria-ku_ seperti ini. tuhan… terima kasih sudah menitipkan pria sebaik ini padaku, tak cukup sampai disitu Engkau juga menambahkan malaikat kecil ini.

"daehyun-a aku mencintai mu.. kau dengar? Aku mencintai mu, sangat-sangat mencintai mu _pria-ku"_

 **cup**

"kau pasti sudah tau seberapa besar cinta ku kan?" daehyun menggenggam tangan kiri ku, sesekali memberi kecupan manis disana.

"seberapa besar?"

"terlalu besar untuk bisa di ukur _sayang~ i love you_ "

" _kiss me~~"_

"kau benar-benar ya _!"_ geram daehyun dengan suara parau. _libido_ pria-ku ini memang gampang sekali _dipancing fufufu~_

"kali ini tiga ronde tidak akan bisa membuat ku berhenti"

 **glupp**

aku tak yakin bisa berjalan untuk hari beberapa hari kedepan.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

seorang pria terus menguntuk ponsel miliknya yang berdering tak henti. orang-orang bodoh itu masih saja bersikeras mengorek kehidupan mantan artisnya! Dengan hati dongkol, ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut disela mengemudi.

"untuk terakhir kalinya!aku tidak lagi mengurusi si brengsek daehyun! berhentilah mengganggu hidup ku dasar paparazi gila!" usai mengatakan kalimat penuh emosi tersebut pria bertubuh gempal itu mematikan ponsel miliknya.

"sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan si brengsek itu! merepotkan saja" gerutunya tanpa seraya membuka ponsel miliknya yang lain guna menghubungi mantan artisnya.

"artis lama mu benar-benar bermasalah ya, hebat sekali!" ucapan kagum pria tinggi yang duduk disamping manajer hyung menuai picingan tajam.

"aku mohon jangan tiru kelakuan gila _idol_ mu itu choi junhong" manager hyung mengerang frustasi. model baru yang duduk di kursi belakang tersenyum penuh arti. nada sambung yang terhenti menahan petuah panjang lebar manager hyung. akhirnya panggilan video ini di angkat juga oleh sibrengsek daehyun.

"yakk jung daehyun! sekarang apa lagi yan-"

"ah ah ah! -pe -pelan-pelanhhhh brengsek!.. nhh~~ ah!" kedua bola mata manager hyung membola. wajah chubby nya berubah semerah tomat melihat tubuh atas daehyun tanpa baju serta pergerakan pinggulnya yang maju-mundur. wajah tan itu tampak dipenuhi kenikmatan

"yakk! sialan! kenapa kau mengangkatnya saat sedang -ppiiip-"

junhong yang ada duduk di kursi belakang dan sempat melihat adegan dewasa barusan sudah pias. desahan penuh erotis itu terdengar mengerikan di telinga nya.

 _"ada apa ngg~ hyung? -ka -kau menggangg -ah! jangan menjepitnya terlalu keras baby~~"_

cukup!

manager hyung segera mematikan panggilan video tersebut. membanting ponselnya ke kursi belakang tepat dimana artisnya duduk nyaman di barengi wajah pias.

"awas saja kau jung daehyun! gahhh! " manager hyung mengerang frustasi, antara kesal, iri dan ke _pengen_.

"—ta –tadi… dae-hyung keren sekali! Olah raga apa yang daehyun hyung lakukan?! Dia terlihat erotis! aku juga mau hyung!" junhong memekik semangat. Sesekali ia menggoyang bahu sang manager.

"dengar choi junhong.. jangan pernah sekalipun menjadikan daehyun sebagai acuan mu. kau mengerti?" manager hyung menekan setiap suku kata yang terlontar. bukan tanpa alasan ia mengatakan demikian. ia sangat faham bagaimana fanatiknya junhong pada daehyun.

"kenapa begitu?!"

"turuti saja -"

 **TINNNN!**

Dua pria berbeda generasi itu terlonjak kaget kala klakson dari mobil belakang mereka terus berbunyi

 _"cepat jalan brengsek!"_

"OH SIALL!" raung manager hyung seraya memukul stir, ia menginjak pedal gas. Melaju kencang membelah ibu kota. Gara-gara mantan artisnya itu, ia melupakan situasi nya saat ini. di kursi belakang junhong tertawa bahagia.

"daehyun hyung memang sesuatu sekali!" ucap junhong kagum. Apa junhong sudah memberi tahu bahwa ia gemar membuat manager hyung kesal?

Mulia sekali kan hobby pria jangkung ini.

" _sesuatu gundul mu!_ "

Di sudut kota lain tampak dua pria bergelut diatas sofa. Erangan tertahan mereka terdengar menggiurkan.

"-ke –kenapa kau angkat tel—ahh!" protesan pria manis yang ada dalam kukungan si dominan terpenggal oleh desahannya sendiri. Reflek ia menutup bibir bengkak miliknya. si manis ini masih cukup waras agar tak berteriak terlalu kencang mengingat ada sosok malaikat tertidur pulang diatas ranjang mereka.

" _pamer_ " sang dominan menjawab singkat.

Pinggulnya asik _menumbuk_ titik nikmat pria dalam kukungannya. menimbulkan remasan nikmat pada senjatanya yang tertanam. Sebelah ujung bibir sang dominan tertarik keatas. Smirk tampan itu menampar hati si manis. Ia tau arti senyum penuh kemenangan itu.

"anda tukang pamer sekali eh tuan jung daehyun~~" lengan putih mengalung indah pada leher jenjang daehyun. _Goyangan_ nikmat mereka terhenti sejenak, dua iris berbeda warna itu saling tatap. Menyelami pancaran cinta yang tersirat didalam sana.

"hanya berbagi sedikit kebahagiaan nyonya jung youngjae" tangan besar daehyun merengkuh pinggang ramping youngjae. membalikan posisi mereka hingga tubuh yang tadi dibawahnya beralih kepangkuan.

" _want to ride me?_ " ujar daehyun mengerling nakal.

"nnmhhh!" desahan itu berasal dari daehyun. _adiknya_ didalam sana baru saja _youngjae_ pijat. Jawaban secara visual akan ajakan daehyun.

Dengan bertumpu pada lututnya serta tangan berpegangan mesra di kedua pundak sang dominan, youngjae terus menaik-turun kan tubuhnya. Bulir keringat di tubuh keduanya menambah kesan _panas_ akan pergulatan tersebut.

Semakin lama pergerakan youngjae kian cepat, menandakan ia hampir mencapai puncak

"ahh ! –ak –aku hampir sam—ah!~ nghh~~" suara desahan youngjae mengalun begitu keras. Ia duduk terkulai. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat diiringi lelehan _susu putih_ yang menghujani perut daehyun.

"kau meremasnya kuat sekali" geram daehyun penuh nafsu. Ia belum _keluar_ , ingin rasanya bergerak guna menuntaskan _hasratnya_ , namun melihat sang kekasih masih terkulai lemas, ia mengurunngkan niat tersebut.

Youngjae menyentuh pipi kanan daehyun, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis " bergera—"

" _APPA!"_

Mendengar jeritan _daiki_ membuat youngjae menegakkan tubuhnya. Diatas ranjang sana, Nampak bocah gempal itu duduk seraya mengusap kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"nghh~~!" youngjae sedikit mendesah bersamaan dengan daehyun. bagian bawah tubuhnya benar-benar terasa kosong. Dengan gerakan cepat ia meraih hoddie besar daehyun. memakainya asal dan berjalan tertatih mendekati _daiki_. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan merana sang kekasih

" _appa_ disini" ucap youngjae lembut. _Daiki_ beringsut ke pelukan pria manis tersebut. mereka berbaring bersama tanpa melirik sosok merana di tengah kamar tersebut.

"youngjae-a ! aku belum selesai" ratap daehyun bergetar. Ia hampir… -hampir saja! Tapi kenapa?!

"ssshhhh! Selesaikan dulu dikamar mandi. nanti malam kita lanjut lagi" bisik youngjae tak berperasaan.

Hati daehyun seakan jatuh ke tanah. Hawa panasnya yang tadi berada di ubun-ubun meleleh berantakan tanpa bisa dituntaskan terlebih dulu

"kejam!" sungut daehyun pilu. ia meraih _bokser_ hitam milik youngjae dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia masih bugil kok. Fungsi _bokser_ yang baru ia ambil bukan untuk dikenakan, hanya sebagai bahan acuan _khayalan_. Sejenis itulah.

Youngjae sendiri terkekeh pelan. Matanya terpejam namun telapak tangan mulus itu menepuk lembut punggung berisi _daiki_

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, _daiki_ si bocah berkulit hitam itu tersenyum iblis karena berhasil mengganggu aksi berisik _tousan dan appa_ nya.

 _poor jung daehyun_

* * *

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****THE END****

 **Mind to R &R ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

* * *

apa part dua nya melenceng jauh dari cerita sebelumnya? wkwk semoga gak keluar dari konteks part lalu yaa. aku sadar di ff ini masih ada yang belum aku jabarin, soalnya kalo mau di jelasin bakal makin panjang jatohnya. hihi ntar readernya bosen bacanya lagi

omake nya juga absurd bangett wkwk

makasihhh yang udah R&R - follow dan favorite ff ini ^^

btw kalo ada yang nanyain kelanjutan ff malaikat... kayaknya aku gak jadi bikin thehehe lanjutannya maaf ya.. ^^' bentar lagi udah ganti tahun dan masuk semester baru, semester bongkot ini pasti sibuk banget. ada kemungkinan hiatus juga.

bahkan yang Reach You kayaknya bakal on hold atau bisa aja gak aku next alias ff MENTAH **T.T**

ada yang tau ff PUNISHMENT nya aku gak sih? masih inget alurnya atau masih ada nungguin gak? mau di publish besok atau minggu depan ?

atau aku hold aja biar daehyun nya gak klimaks **#slapp!** #dirajamdaehyun

segini aja deh cuap-cuapnyaa theheh maaf banyak omong banget.

 **sekali lagi makasih yang udah R &R - follow dan favorite ff ini ^^ **

_see you ^^_


End file.
